


Little by Little

by Makkoska



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Hyakkimaru is 16 so this might count as underage, Masturbation, No pairing - Freeform, Other, first-time masturbation, masturbation at a public place, no partners involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkoska/pseuds/Makkoska
Summary: After getting a certain body part back from a demon, Hyakkimaru can finally indulge in the favourite pastime of normal 16-year-old boys. (yes, wanking)





	Little by Little

**Author's Note:**

> I think Dororo is an absolutely brilliant story and I feel a certain level of shame of being able to contribute to the fandom with nothing but a masturbation fic. Anyhow, this is pretty light-hearted, and I wanted to get it posted before the drama the last two episodes of the anime is promising to be.

   
   


Hyakkimaru  bit his lip, trying to remain silent. He was so proud when he got his voice back from the demons, even if it took him awhile getting used to  _ hearing  _ it. But sounds didn’t hurt his ears anymore, and though he would never become the smooth talker   Dororo  was, he did enjoy his own voice most of the time. He could shout out his anger and frustration, he could utter names of people he liked - all right,  Dororo’s  name - and could try to express his feelings. Even if that came out awkward most of the time and he couldn’t convey half of what he wanted to say, it was still amazing to try after sixteen years of silence. 

   


But this time he wished it was easier to remain quiet. 

   


Getting new parts of his body back always gave him a thrill. Even if they caused him pain - his legs growing out or hearing the cacophony of voices that filled the world, after living in total silence for his whole life - they were  _ his  _ and he embraced the agony if that meant getting one step closer to being whole, claiming his body back little by little. 

   


But having his voice  back, yet  having to remain silent was difficult. He had a problem, and he had to get rid of it without waking  Dororo .

   


He experimentally pushed his palm against his groin and managed to keep the soft whimper that wanted to break free. Thanks to the old priest they had encountered so frequently, he at least had some idea what was happening. The man was kind enough to explain his newest body part was good for something else than making relieving himself easier. He had been quite vague, and his talk about men and women and babies didn’t prepare  Hyakkimaru  for the burning, demanding  _ need  _ between his legs that woke him up in the middle of the night.

   


Trying to will it away didn’t work. He was lying on his back, doing his best to keep his breathing even, trying to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He pushed his palm down harder, and the…  _ thing  _ in his  fundoshi  twitched. He breathed out an almost silent moan. Even if his mind was confused, his body seemed to know what it wanted. Maybe he was just supposed to give in to it.

   


He rolled to his side, facing away from  Dororo . He really,  _ really  _ didn’t want his friend to wake up and see him groping his own groin. It was embarrassing enough trying to figure out on his own how to deal with the situation. The old priest had said that the  _ urges  _ only took men over after a certain age, leaving  Hyakkimaru  with the suspicion  Dororo  wouldn’t be able to give him any advice on the matter. 

   


He reached under his tattered yukata, carefully running his artificial fingers over the hardness pressing against his undergarments. Suddenly not able to deny the urges of his body any more, he grasped it, squeezing, pushing it down against his stomach quite forcefully. Pain and pleasure shot through his whole body and a sharp, keening cry left his mouth despite his best effort. 

   


He quickly stuffed his other hand into his mouth, biting down on its rigid material. He squeezed his member again, more gently. It was  definitely a  pleasurable feeling blooming in his groin his time. He repeated the motion again and again, and soon enough the warmth pooling between his legs spread out, making his whole body flush and thrum with the accelerating beats of his heart. 

   


Yet it wasn’t enough. 

   


He pushed his  fundoshi  down his legs, letting it dangle on one ankle. His shaft sprang free, curling upwards, the tip of it bumping against his stomach as he shifted. Trying to  breathe  through his nose, keeping his panting in check,  Hyakkimaru  finally wrapped his fingers around his flesh. Body knowing on instinct what to do, he moved his hand from the curly hair at the base up in a firm caress, repeating the motion again and again. His hips jerked forward, and he tightened the grip, creating a tight channel for his member to slide in and out.

   


There was moisture coming from the tip, making the movement easier, but at the same time taking some of that wonderful friction away. He turned, lying almost completely on his stomach now, adjusted his hold on his erection and started to thrust into his own palm in earnest. He stuffed the fingers of his other hand back to his mouth, to keep back the unarticulated noises that wanted to spill from him. He was dimly aware that he was far from being silent still, with the way his member made a wet squelch in his grip with every thrust of his hips. His testicles slapped against the edge of his palm and despite his best efforts pants and groans still escaped his lips.

   


It was lucky  Dororo  was such a deep sleeper. 

   


It was a pity that the fingers grasping his flesh weren’t his but just the artificial hand. He’d wanted to get his arms back for the simple reason that they were  _ his.  _ Lately he started to want them for other reasons too, to touch things he liked, to get the feel of them. To cup  Dororo’s  face in his own palms. 

   


Right  now,  he desperately wished for his own hands so he could maximize the pleasure he was feeling. The feeling taking over him was hot and urgent - not unlike the thrill of battle, but less violent, promising ecstasy without the threat of agony. He wanted to squeeze and caress his member with his own fingers, feel the heavy wetness on his own skin when he tightened his grip. But he didn’t have them back, not yet, so he had to manage without. 

   


He couldn’t have stopped now even if he wanted to, his body desperately trying to reach some completion. All kind of fragmented thoughts flickered through his mind, imagining a warm body pressed close against his, touches on his chest and thighs, recollection of pleasant scents and pleasing voices. Lacking any kind of experience to anchor them, they didn’t form into a fantasy, but they did help his pleasure to climb up to the highest peak yet. He lingered there for a moment or two, hand moving fast between his legs before he toppled over the edge. Rapture stole all his conscious thoughts away as his whole world exploded into hot-white ecstasy. Warm, thick liquid spurted from his engorged member, but his instincts didn’t let him stop his motions in surprise. He jerked himself until he had no more to give, then just lay there in a heaving, boneless mess, his palm still wrapped around his softening manhood. 

   


He was utterly at peace with life for once, so deeply satisfied he couldn’t even think of the demon who’d stolen this body part of his away and deprived him of this feeling so far. 

   


Slowly the outside world started to find its way back to his pleasure dulled mind. With some regret he let go of his member. It lay pliantly in its nest of hair again, but it was sticky with the substance it released. 

   


So was his right hand,  Hyakkimaru  found, when he moved his fingers. He raised them to his face and sniffed at them, before taking an experimental lick. He grimaced at the taste. Well, not everything could be perfect.

   


He wiped his palm clean on the grass as much as he could, pulled his  fundoshi  back on and re-arranged his yukata. He rolled to his back and was asleep in no time, with the smallest smile at the corners of his lips.

   


-

   


On the other side of the small clearing they were spending the night at,  Dororo  lay on her side, facing away from  Hyakkimaru . Her eyes were wide open, staring at the impenetrable darkness of the forest surrounding them. She knew her face had to be red as a tomato.

   


Did  Aniki  just…

   


Well, she knew he did  _ just that.  _ People thought she had no clue about adult stuff as she was young, but she grew up with a bunch of men and she had heard and seen a lot of things.  

   


She was sure she knew a lot more of what was happening than  Hyakkimaru  did. He was just clueless about practicalities of life. Surely, he didn’t even have any idea how inappropriate he was. She just wished he’d managed to be more discreet about it. Probably he didn’t know how loud he was. He was so ignoramus in so many things, running on his instincts purely, for most of the time. 

   


Dororo  woke up just a few minutes earlier, absolutely mortified by the sounds her companion was making. She was gripped by the embarrassing urge to  take a peek , but of course she didn’t. She wouldn’t have seen anything in the darkness anyway. 

   


She sighed, listening to the now even breaths of  Hyakkimaru . Taking care of him wasn’t an easy task. He was  really lucky  to have her.

   


With the thought in her mind that she  must  find a place for  Hyakkimaru  to wash himself down first thing in the morning, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep as well.

   


** FIN **

   
   


   



End file.
